Appointment in Crime Alley
| season = 1 | number = 12 | image = File:Appointment in Crime Alley Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 17 September, 1992 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = Gerry Conway | story = | teleplay = | music = Stuart Balcomb | previous1 = Be a Clown | next1 = P.O.V. | previous2 = The Clock King | next2 = Mad as a Hatter }} Appointment in Crime Alley is an episode of of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notable for introducing the classic comic book character, Leslie Thompkins to the series in a story that is loosely based on her first appearance in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_457 Detective Comics #457] (1976) on the story titled "There is No Hope in Crime Alley!". "Appointment in Crime Alley" is the 26th episode produced and the 12th episode aired. Synopsis Every year at the same time, on the same day, Batman makes a pilgrimage to meet Dr. Leslie Thompkins. But this time a series of dangerous distractions keeps the Batman occupied, causing him to miss his appointment. Next to that, Roland Daggett has hired arsonists to make sure that the part of Crime Alley goes up in flames to make way for his new condo development. Plot Roland Daggett plans to destroy the whole area of Park Row by installing bombs across every building. The arsonist Nitro tells Daggett that the bombs would explode at 9:00P PM exactly and he would make it look like an accident. Bruce Wayne gets ready to meet Leslie Thompkins in Crime Alley as he does every year. As he arrives, a little girl calls his attention and ask for Batman's help. Some men are destroying her mother's apartment because she refused to leave as she was told to. Batman takes the crooks down and knows that there is something wrong going on. The feat makes Batman late and Leslie starts to worry for him. She decides to start looking for him outside but she is attracted to a condemned building where she spots a couple of men. She recognizes one of them as a Daggett worker and realizes that they are manipulating explosives. The two men grab her and tie her in the basement of the building with all the bombs surrounding her. A homeless man witness what happens and takes one of the explosives with him. Batman arrives at the meeting place but he is told that Leslie left looking for someone. Batman starts looking for her but is again distracted by a crime in progress. A desperate man has kidnapped a Daggett worker and took him to a billboard sign near rooftop. Batman confronts him and both men fall from the catwalk, forcing Batman to swing towards them and save their lives. Batman arrives at Leslie's home but he finds it empty. After looking for some clues and old newspaper articles Leslie had kept, Batman looks for her in the bedroom where he spots a man looking through the window. It is the homeless man that witnessed Leslie's kidnapping. When Batman confronts him, the man tells Batman everything he saw and Batman once again sets out looking for Leslie. It is already 8:30 PM and on his way, Batman is again detoured of his main course to stop a runaway trolley. The driver has been knocked unconscious and Batman uses the Batmobile to force the trolley to stop before it could hurt someone. The feat costs Batman his car and he has to go to the place where Leslie is in just 15 minutes before the bombs explode. When Batman arrives at the place, he confronts Nitro and Crocker, both well known criminals. Batman asks them about their purpouses in Park Row and after he discovers their hidden explosives, he locks them inside their own truck and goes to rescue Leslie. Batman defuses the bombs nearby Leslie and with just 5 minutes left he goes to defuse the bombs at the nearby hotel, where most people in Crime Alley still reside. Daggett is giving a speech at that moment and just as his watch marks 9:00; the bombs go off and destroy most of the buildings in Park Row. Daggett arrives at the scene and tells the press that this outcome was to be expected of a crime infested place as Park Row. Batman appears and turns Nitro and Crocker to the police, telling Daggett that the buildings that were destroyed were just condemned buildings and that nobody died. Daggett makes his way out of there by claiming that he doesn't know the two thugs who were captured. Batman is angry to see Daggett escaping the justice once again but Leslie reminds him that sooner or later Daggett will pay and that Batman should be somewhere else at that moment. A few minutes later, Leslie and Batman are in Crime Alley and Batman places two roses in the same place where his parents died many years ago. Leslie comforts Batman with a hug that reminisces the time when she comforted the child Bruce the night of the crime. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Soundtrack by Stuart Balcomb Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Roland Daggett Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Comic Adaptations